Spring-Heeled Jack
Spring-Heeled Jack is a troll who was turned into stone by a magician called Simon Magus. He was accidentally released by Jackie Chan, and went in search of Magus' descendants. Later he was captured and returned into stone with salt. Appearance Spring-Heeled Jack is a short troll with greyish-green skin, small eyes, badly maintained teeth, and slicked-back, spiky, brown-orange hair. His outfit consists of a dark green onesuit under a lighter green vest, camo green gloves, large brown shoes with springs on the heels, and a black cape. Personality Spring-Heeled Jack has terrorized many people in the past before being turned into stone. Like the Monkey King, he seems to hold grudges. He holds a grudge against the Magus family and will attempt to devour any descendant from Simon Magus — even if they had nothing to do with Jack. Spring-Heeled Jack speaks in nursery rhyme which provides some sort of comic relief. When he was released from his stone form, he had no interest in terrorizing other people or fighting Jackie — his main goal being to devour Simone Magus. Despite his mischievous tendencies, Spring-Heeled Jack is shown to have a friendly side. When Yang Jackie expresses sympathy towards Jack for their similar desire to remain free, Jack proposes to strike a partnership with him, and seems genuinely shocked when, thanks to Jade, Yang Jackie turns against him. When the Tiger Talisman separates Jack’s Yin and Yang sides, the only trait they both share is his rhyming habit. Yin Jack is soft-spoken and gentle to the point that he keeps Simone safe from his opposite, and reveals his ultimate weakness. Yang Jack lacks the jovial attitude of the whole Jack, and is focused solely on getting his revenge. Powers and Abilities Spring-Heeled Jack possesses great jumping ability, using the springs found on the heels of his shoes. Despite his short stature, he is quite formidable as he can take on both Yin Jackie and Yang Jackie at the same time. He prefers to jump away from his fights, using his wits and the environment to catch his opponents off guard in order to escape. He also possesses a keen sense of smell, evidenced by the fact that he could pick up the scent of Simone Magus, who was miles away from the location that he was freed from. He's also strong enough to lift over his head a phone booth with Yin Jackie and Uncle trapped inside it. Weaknesses Spring-Heeled Jack can be turned back into stone if he comes in contact with salt. The only way he could revert back to his normal form is by coming in contact with water (his stone form could also presumably be animated by the Rat Talisman, although it was never shown if this is possible). Appearances Season 2 *''The Return of the Pussycat'' Quotes * "I'm free, to be me!" * "Simon Magus tried to stop me. He gave me quite a run, but I shall dine on his descendants; one, by one, by one." * "Are you helping Magus, a relative perhaps? Mmm, not, guess the two of you are just a pair of saps." (referring to Yin Jackie and Uncle) * "Magus, Magus, where ever you are, Spring Heel Jack will not be far! Bwahahahahah!" * "Foolish mortals, you won't capture me... which is more than can be said for either of thee!" * "Stop your whining, no need to ball, you're not a Magus after all." * "Your head, it must be very thick, if you think I'll fall from just one kick!" * "Back so soon? How can it be? Your clothes aren't even watery!" (confusing Yin Jackie for Yang Jackie after throwing the latter into water) * "I confess: Yes!" (answering Yin Jackie's question if he enjoys being a meanie) * "There are two of you?! This could be... trouble. Perhaps I'm only seeing double." (seeing Yin and Yang Jackie together at the same time) * "Spring Heel Jack will be the winner, when I have the Maguses for dinner. (sniffs) Almost there, no wait, correction... (sniffs again) A pure-blooded Magus in this direction!" * "At last, a Magus is in sight, and I shall quench my appetite." (after finding Simone) * "A Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum. Can you two really be this dumb?" * "Bind his legs so he will hault; then hit him with a pinch of salt." (Jack's yin side on his weakness) * "A curse upon my lighter side! He told the secret I would hide! ''(Uncle sprinkles salt on him) Without him you'd have never known, that salt will turn me back to... ''(turns into stone, prompting Uncle to finish with "stone") Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:British Characters Category:Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Tiger Powered Category:Magical Beings